erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Kotone
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Kotone. Overview Kotone is a kind, helpful and caring Miko, who came from Tokyo, Japan. Because of her spiritual powers, she sees other people's qualities, either good or bad. Because of her kind and caring nature, she has made friends. Alejandro Anne Maria Cameron Chef Hatchet Chris McLean Coco Courtney In Sundae Muddy Sundae, Courtney reveals that she is planning to eliminate Zoey next after Kotone, and that she is constantly annoyed with her "not shutting up about The Malevolent One and the world going to end because of him," calling her "Little Miss Crazy." After Gwen returns from Boney Island, Courtney tries to make sure Gwen and Zoey do not bond any further, by telling Gwen to not trust her and they should eliminate her as quickly as possible. After Mike reveals Courtney's plan to the others, Kotone became angry at Courtney and stated she never felt so betrayed in her whole life. Courtney will again try to convince Gwen to vote off Zoey or Kotone, calling her crazy, while they are at the main lodge. Dakota Dawn Duncan Erin In Wake the Hotel of the Dead, Kotone rushed over to her and Skullgal to tell them that Scott's in danger before passing out. In To Catch a Fairy, Gard They didn't interact until Gard was swap onto Team Hope. They begin to share what they have in common: they both love and want to help their sisters who sick by winning the million dollars and are friends with Megumi. Because of this, they promise if they win they can split the money. Gwen Hank Heather Jo In Backstabbers, Ahoy, Kotone defended Dawn from Jo. In The Fearing House, When Jo unknowingly accidentally bumped into Kotone, she fell over, she grabs a curtain and it falls on her, scaring Jo away, mistaking her for a ghost. She accussed Courtney and J.Z. for scaring her. J.Z. Initially, J.Z. and Kotone didn't interact as they were placed in opposite teams. However, when she finds out about his sabotages on the teams in Talent Show Action, the two form a conflict. Lightning In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Lightning stops Kotone from warning Heather about going to crash with Cameron, and grabs her to escape the zeppelin. In Logo Loco-Motive, Kotone is seen staring at Lightning admiring himself. Lindsay In Heroes vs Villains, Kotone helps Lindsay up when Heather shoves her off, when she teased her for her crush on Alejandro, Kotone also tells Lindsay her name when she is asked for it. During the challenge, Kotone seems concerned for Lindsay's inability to push the baby carriage, so she helps her. Megumi Mike Phantom In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, when Phantom came to attack, Kotone tries to toss her ofuda at him, but he smacks it away with his gauntlet and fires a red blast at her, prompting her to run away. Richard Robbie Sam Scott Selene Shana Shane Sierra Sylvia Zoey Trivia See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships